Raiden (Metal Gear)
|-|MGS2= |-|MGS4 (Original Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Standard Cyborg Body)= |-|MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body)= Summary As a young boy, Jack lived in the turbulence and violence of the Liberian Civil War and was orphaned at a young age by Solidus Snake, who raised him as his own and groomed him to become a killing machine of a child soldier who gained the title of Jack the Ripper, the White Devil, making quite the name for himself. Eventually taken to the United States after Solidus abandoned him, Jack recovered from and repressed his years of trauma, and was taken in by the Patriots, who used him as a soldier and had him participate in hundreds of simulations to hone his skills. During this time, he met his future wife, Rosemary, who was, in reality, a Patriot spy. Seemingly recruited into the defunct FOXHOUND, Jack, under the codename Raiden was sent to the Big Shell to rescue the president and other hostages, used as a tool in the Patriot's S3 Plan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 8-B with weapons | 8-B | At least 8-B | At least Low 7-C, 7-C with Ripper Mode Name: Jack, Raiden, Snake, the White Devil, Jack the Ripper Origin: Metal Gear Age: 23 (Metal Gear Solid 2) to 32 (Metal Gear Rising) years old Gender: Male Classification: Human | Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Martial Artist, Marksman, Swordsman, and Infiltrator, Nanotechnology, Resistance to disease and poisons | Electricity Manipulation | Absorption (Can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his own energy), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost his speed with Blade Mode, and both his speed and strength with Ripper Mode) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Snake, and defeated Solidus, a perfect clone of Big Boss, in a swordfight), City Block level with weapons (Destroyed multiple RAY units with heavy weaponry) | City Block level (Held back Outer Haven while missing an arm) | At least City Block level (Seemingly superior to his former body, can easily throw around and destroy RAY units) | At least Small Town level (Matched, threw around, and destroyed EXCELSUS), Town level with Ripper Mode. High-Frequency weapons ignore conventional durability (HF blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target). Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to Snake, Solidus, Vamp, and easily faster than Tengu) | High Hypersonic | [[User blog:LordXcano/MGR Raiden Blocks a Bullet|'High Hypersonic', Massively Hypersonic]] with Blade Mode | Likely High Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic with Blade Mode, Sub-Relativistic with Ripper Mode Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Held back Outer Haven and is superior in strength to Snake) | Class M (Casually threw a RAY unit into the air) | At least Class M (Threw Metal Gear EXCELSUS, which should weigh thousands of tons), higher with Ripper Mode Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Cut down Solidus) | City Block Class | At least City Block Class (Can casually cut a RAY unit to ribbons) | At least Small Town Class, Town Class with Ripper Mode Durability: Building level+ (Can trade blows with Solidus) | City Block level (Held back Outer Haven and survived being crushed by it, but was badly injured, traded blows with Vamp) | At least City Block level | At least Small Town level (Survived a brutal beatdown from Armstrong that destroyed what remained of EXCELSUS), Town level with Ripper Mode Stamina: Very high | Extremely high. Thanks to his new cybernetic body, Raiden can fight in spite of grave wounds that would prove lethal to anyone else, fighting against Vamp despite multiple stab wounds to vital parts of his body, ultimately outlasting and overcoming him in single combat. After being forced to cut off his own arm, he went on to briefly hold back Outer Haven, and afterward, with both arms missing, held off a large group of Haven Troopers and continued to fight even after being stabbed through his torso multiple times. His stamina has only grown as of Revengeance, as he withstood an extended, brutal beatdown from Armstrong that should've killed him. Range: Standard melee range, further with his sword, tens of meters to hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Many weapons, such as pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars. *'Anti-personnel Sensor:' A small personal device that can detect the heartbeats and electromagnetic fields of nearby lifeforms. *'Codec:' A highly advanced real-time communications system. Raiden's Codec is nanomachine based, allowing him to communicate through his nanomachines while remaining silent. *'High-Frequency Blade:' Reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high frequencies, these blades weaken the molecular bonds of anything they cut, making them extremely effective and lethal weapons. During Metal Gear Solid 2, Raiden wields the HF Blade given to him by Olga and wields upgraded versions during Metal Gear Rising. **'Bloodlust:' Sundowner's twin blades, which can be put together to be utilized as a pair of giant, lethal shears. Lacking Sundowner's immense strength, Raiden cannot use them as quickly, but their power makes them incredibly effective in combat. **'Dystopia:' One of Monsoon's twin sai, Dystopia can be used as a thrown weapon or as a sort of makeshift EMP grenade that can short out enemy cyborgs. **'L'Etranger:' Mistral's weapon, a polearm made out of Dwarf Gekko arms that can be used for rapid attacks, switching between its normal polearm state and a whiplike weapon. **'Murasama:' Sam's signature blade, which Raiden used for the final battle against Senator Armstrong. This weapon greatly surpasses his regular HF Blade in strength, and its sheath has a rifle mechanism and trigger that can be used to unsheathe the blade at high speeds for rapid attacks. *'Skull Suit:' A special military garment with highly advanced electronic weaving technology. It clings tightly to Raiden's body, acting as a second layer of muscle tissues and amplifying his endurance and strength. It also provides insulation, allowing Raiden to survive extreme temperatures, and it also has sensors, protections against toxins, and the ability to interface with his nanomachines. *'Solid Eye:' A device worn like an eyepatch that grants him night vision and a capacity for binocular sight, though not at the same time. It allows Raiden to easily make out footprints, and determine the emotional and mental states of others by recording their body temperature, heart rate, and sweat secretions. Intelligence: Though he initially seems naive, Raiden is a practiced killer who mastered the art of combat and murder at an early age, easily proving himself capable of matching experienced soldiers and even defeating his mentor and adoptive father, Solidus Snake, a master swordsman, in a one-on-one sword fight. His skills also lend themselves well to espionage and infiltration, allowing him to sneak onto the Big Shell and stay hidden for much of his mission. By the time of Metal Gear Solid 4, his skill in sword fighting has grown considerably, showcasing an incredibly, lethally effective swordplay style that combines elements of Capoeira with more traditional styles. Weaknesses: Raiden suffers from PTSD. | Raiden's lost white blood cannot be replenished naturally and must be supplied and dialyzed by an external source. | Raiden is somewhat arrogant. | Blade and Ripper Mode last for only a limited amount of time. Key: MGS2 | MGS4 | MGRR (Standard Cyborg Body) | MGRR (Custom Cyborg Body) Others Notable Victories: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryuko's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Cyborg (Teen Titans) Cyborg's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Raven Branwen (RWBY) Raven's Profile (MGS4 Raiden and Base Raven, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Konami Category:Absorption Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Berserkers Category:Cyborgs Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Spies Category:Split Personalities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7